pushfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SuperFlash101
Welcome! Hi SuperFlash101 -- we are excited to have Devisions - The Wiki About Push as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Devisions - The Wiki About Push" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro User:Joeyaa Logo on the Main page Hey, I saw your request here on Logo Creation Wiki. I just figured I'd go ahead and put the image where you wanted it, as a png. Not sure why you wished it a png, but it is done anyway. :) Creepydude 05:07, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Hey! I love the Movie Push. And I have edited Wiki's before. Though I am not the greatest at it, im pretty good. Since you have a job at Cartoon Network, my first assumption is that you are kind've old. x3. Not calling you old. But yeah. Anyway, I was wondering If you could make me an administrator on the site. I could provide you with information and I could even make some pages for you! I really love the movie Push and the comics. So If you really wan't to make me an Admin, just Email me at: CrescentClaw@Aim.com (I gave you my Spammy Email because theres no Private messaging I think, so if people email me I could care less) ShadowEar 22:33, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Interview Ooh. Sorry, but I lost the remaining parts of the interview. Do you still have them? Vaznock - Talk 21:47, September 20, 2009 (UTC) No, but I guess I'll be able to remember the rest of it anyway. Except for the last question. I think I forgot that one. Vaznock - Talk 20:28, September 21, 2009 (UTC)